Dio Cattivo
Dio Cattivo is an Assassin for hire who has no official political loyalty, He allies himself with who pays the best, and the organization. He was born in Rome, Italy, according to records found by an organization, and is a Weaver of Summoning Madou. Appearance Dio, or Kami as the organization calls him, by his code name has Medium length spiky hair, coal black in color. He has dark purple eyes, and just under them he placed a black tattoo giving the effect of a demonic appearance. He has a tan neck wrap, wears a slightly tight shirt with semi-baggy pants, and the whole outfit is black. On his right arm the sleeve covers his whole arm with a glove that has a metal plate that wraps around the top and sides of his forearm. On his left side he wears a tan martial arts wrap that extends up to his elbow. He has two belts in a cross pattern on one side where he keeps a number of knife holders, on his back of his waste he has a pistol holster, and the other side is a small pouch. Oh his leg he has four clips holders. His left ear has four piercings in it. Personality The missions and tasks the organization given to him have taken a toll on his mental ability. He has been forced to kill many people at the organizations will of varying ages. While the majority of them have been adults, a number of infants as well. He is prone to panic attacks where he thinks that everyone around him is out to get him. However, it has been seen that the ones who also possess the infection of the host virus are not seen as a threat to him. When he isn’t under the effect of the panic attack he is some what silent not easily angered. Though once angered he is stated to be able to look it to the eyes of people and cause the to have a feeling of death as if he is staring into there very soul. Background Dio Cattivo was born in September of 676 WT+ in the city of Rome, Italy. He has a short amount memory of a slightly older brother who he hasn’t seen since the organization took them at age six and separated them into different divisions. With his skills as a weaver of summoning, and the Host virus, the unnamed organization trained him to be one of their greatest assassins, in a elite group of weavers. The name of the other members of his team were never released to him but he managed to find out there was nine of them. Now at age of 24 he has preformed over a thousand missions and assassination for the organization. He has killed 1500 people mostly during mission but some because they "pissed him off." Synopsis We find Dio in Pairs, France, where he is on a mission by the organization to find, hunt and kill another member of the organization whose use has apparently run its course. He is then to collect the body and take it back to the headquarters in Rome, Italy. Abilities Master Knife Manipulation: Dio has proven to be a skilled knife manipulator in battle. He has spent his life thus fare learning everything about fighting with knifes. How weld them in close as well as long range combat. His Weaving of summoning knife mixed with the Host virus allows him to perform amazing aerobatic and pinpoint accurate maneuvers. Summon Madō: As a weaver working for the organization, he is can prefers to summon daggers and knifes in a style to his own liking, making him one of the organizations best assassins. Also increasing his hand to hand was while as long and short range fighting. Like most weavers he can both see, and sense auras of both non-weavers, and weavers alike Host Abilities: The viral symbiote living in his cells, Dio was able to discover that his Summoning abilities, enhanced reaction abilities, and some of his physical abilities are not all because of his training and status as a Weaver. Category:Weavers Category:Male Category:Hosts Category:Humans